Pocky!
by EmeraldDragon935
Summary: The pokespe charcters are playing pocky, Well you know what happens next, If you don't then read. Shippings inside.
1. Oldrivalshipping

**Hey people! EmeraldDragon here so school just started for me and so now I'm getting pretty tired of just doing one story so I decided to do another story but don't worry I will never ever quit on my Pokespe high story!**

**Disclaimer~Wait why am I so happy about not owning pokemon!**

* * *

It was quiet in the Viridian City Gym there weren't many challengers today and Green Oak decided to use this peace and quiet to catch up on some reading. Green loved the peace and quiet but he knew it wasn't gonna last long because of perky-, before Green could finish his thought someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Green!" a cheery voice came from the other side of the door.

Green sighed and slowly sat up and walked to the door when he opened the the door he saw none other then Blue eating a box of pocky.

"What do you want?" Green asked and walked back to the couch he was sitting on and went back to reading his book, ignoring Blue.

"Can you take me out for dinner?" Blue asked eagerly and plopped down next to Green.

"No" Green said not even looking up from the book he was reading.

"Aww please Green!" Blue pleaded giving him one of her signature puppy eyes.

"No" Green said with no emotion in his tone.

Blue pouted sticking her tongue out at him Green rolled his eyes and went back to reading, There was a moment of silence as Blue ate another stick of pocky.

"Hey Green" Blue poked Green's shoulder.

"What?" Green said getting annoyed as Blue poked his shoulder again.

"Let settle things with pocky!" Blue exclaimed while shaking the box in front of Green's face.

"What are we gonna do with it? Eat all of them until we puke?" Green asked.

"No silly we each take one end of the stick and bite it until it gets smaller who ever breaks off the pocky first loses" Blue explained.

Green gulped "So if I win then you stop bothering me and let me have my peace and quiet."

"Yep and if I win then you have to take me to the Aquamarine" Blue grinned.

"Yeah what- wait the Aquamarine the most expensive restaurant in Kanto!" Green shouted.

"Yep but you might win too so don't worry" Blue giggled and winked at Green then took out a sick of pocky and took one end.

Green sighed and took the other side of the pocky stick I have to win this Green thought to himself. They both nibbled slowly until they got to the middle, their faces only inches away. But then a devious idea crossed Green's mind. Green stopped nibbling Blue gave him a look to continue but Green still stopped.

"I like you" Green said still holding on to his end of the stick this completely caught Blue off guard and she broke of the stick. Green took advantage of her shock and crashed his mouth with hers after a minute Green pulled away smirking.

"W-What-" Blue flushed deep crimson.

"Hm whats that Blue I won right?" Green said getting close to her face.

"F-Fine" Blue shuddered realizing Green's face was only centimeters away from hers. Green smirked and licked a chocolate stain off the corner of Blue's lip. Blue blushed a deeper shade of red.

Green smirked "Blue at our usual spot I'll pick you up at 7."

"Really?" Blue asked her eyes getting wide with happiness. Green just simply nodded.

"Thanks Greenie!" Blue exclaimed happily then kissed Green's cheek let out her Jigglypuff and floated away.

"Pesky girl" Green mumbled and touched his cheek where Blue kissed it, then smiled.

* * *

**Yeah I know this story is pretty short and it's a little rushed but Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it if you do then review! Next up is specialshipping.**


	2. Specialshipping

**Hey like I promised specialshipping! I really have nothing else to say so ENJOY!**

**Do I have to say the disclaimer every chapter! *sigh* you people know the rest... **

* * *

Yellow was drawing peacefully in the middle of Viridian forest she was so in to her drawing she didn't notice Red came up from behind her.

"Hey Yellow what are you drawing?" Red asked curiously behind Yellow's shoulder.

Yellow quickly turned around "Huh Red! N-nothing it's nothing important".

"Oh OK..." Red mumbled sounding a little sad.

"S-So Red what brings you here?" Yellow asked Red.

"Oh...um oh yeah hey Yellow Blue told me to play a game called pocky with you" Red exclaimed taking out a box of pocky.

"P-Pocky whats that?" Yellow asked eying the box of pocky curiously.

"OK I have to put one end of the pocky in my mouth" Red explained and bit one side of the pocky "And you put one end on your mouth and we both bite it until we get to the middle and whoever breaks of the pocky first will lose" Red explained the rest of the instructions.

"O-OK" Yellow face turned a hint of pink then she hesitantly took the other end of the pocky stick.

Yellow nibbled the pocky stick slowly while Red on the other hand was speedily chomping away. Soon both of them got to the middle. Their faces so close to each others Red took another big bite and their faces only inches apart, Yellow's face turned bright red and she broke of the stick. Yellow's face was still red but Red grinned victoriously. Suddenly the wind blew on Yellow's notebook which made it open, Red picked up the notebook and was about to hand it to Yellow but a drawing of something that caught Red's eye, Red flipped to the page and saw the drawing was a drawing of him, Red smiled and took Yellow's pencil and wrote something on her drawing.

"Here Yellow" Red smiled and handed Yellow her drawing book.

"Huh?" Yellow took her book and saw Red had wrote something she looked at it closer and saw it said 'I like you', Yellow looked up at Red who was smiling.

"Really?" Yellow asked turning a little pink.

"Ye-" Before Red could finish Yellow ran up and hugged him, Red was a little surprised but he hugged her back "Hey Yellow would you go on a date with me?" Red asked as Yellow let go.

"Yes!" Yellow smiled brightly.

"Great!" Red said then kissed Yellow's forehead, Yellow blushed bright red she thought she might faint but she was still standing, "I'll pick you up at six" Red added.

"O-OK" Yellow stammered and then...fainted.

"Uhhh, Yellow you ok?" Red asked shaking Yellow's shoulder a bit, But Yellow still layed there, "Oh well guess there's only one thing to do" Red said to himself as he picked Yellow up and carried her bridal-style back to her house.

* * *

**Yeah even shorter then chapter 1...BUT PLEASE REVIEW! Coming up next mangaquestshipping.**


	3. Mangaquestshipping

**Hey I'm back! So this is mangaquest chapter... Yah I know I'm a spoiler by giving away the shippings but I just wanna keep you informed so I don't care. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! So enough talking enjoy my short mangaquestshipping story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. There straight to the point. **

* * *

"Hey Crystal!" Gold slammed open the lab door where Crystal was working.

"What do you want Gold?" Crystal asked looking up from a clipboard.

"I heard they just opened an amusement park near here and we should go together!" Gold exclaimed grinning.

Crystal sighed as she remembered all the times Gold made her go to the amusement park and he made her ride the roller coaster with him and she went home feeling so sick all those times "I'm busy Gold" she said and went back to work.

"Aww come on super serious gal" Gold pleaded.

"Go away Gold" Crystal said getting a bit irritated.

"Geez, your always so serious" Gold sighed. Crystal growled under her breath.

After a moment of silence Gold finally spoke up "Hey Crystal play pocky with me."

"Pocky?" Crystal asked.

"Of course you wouldn't know what pocky is..." Gold mumbled quietly "Pocky is a game were you put your mouth on one end of the stick and I get the other end we have to bite the pocky stick until it gets smaller and who ever stays on the stick the longest wins" Gold explained the instructions.

"W-Why do we need to play pocky?" Crystal asked blushing a light shade of pink.

Gold sighed "Geez, for a smart person you sure are behind" "We can settle things with pocky, If I win then you go on a date with me to the amusement park and if you win you can keep...working" Gold added while grinning.

"Wait why do I have to go on a date with you?!" Crystal shouted.

"I'll tell you later" Gold said and got one end of the pocky stick.

Crystal gulped and bit the other end of the pocky stick. Crystal nibbled slowly on the pocky her face getting redder because Gold's face was getting so close, Gold was chopping huge bites and soon they both got to the middle of the pocky stick. But Gold nibbled closer and now there mouths were almost touching Crystal blushed very deep crimson red and broke of the pocky stick still blushing.

"YAY!, I won!" Gold shouted.

Crystal sighed "Fine you won..." when Gold was just about to go out the door Crystal asked him something "Hey Gold what were you going to tell me before we played the pocky game."

"Huh? Oh..ummmm..." Gold hesitated "Well...I-I like you..." Gold mumbled really quietly that Crystal almost didn't hear him.

"W-What!?" Crystal asked shocked.

"I like you" Gold repeated what he said and leaned in for a short kiss. When Gold finally pulled away Crystal was blushing a very deep shade of red.

"YOU DIRTY PERVERT HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!" Crystal screamed.

"Hey hey clam down no need to throw a tantrum" Gold said dodging a clipboard that Crystal just threw at him.

"ARGH!" Crystal screamed and proceeded to throw stuff at Gold.

"Hey chill" Gold said when Crystal ran out of things to throw at him "Hey get ready I'll pick you up at 7" Gold added walking out the door.

"B-But..." Crystal stammered.

"Hey we made a bet" Gold pointed out.

"Fine..." Crystal sighed.

"I won't make you ride the roller-coaster anymore" Gold grinned and went out the door. When Gold was going out of the lab he didn't notice that Crystal smiled behind him.

* * *

**Yep it's short(I'm trying to make them pretty short). I'm sorry it took a pretty long time to do for a pretty short chapter I blame everything on school! I have too much information cramped up in my brain. UGH, SCHOOL IS SO BORING! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for...(Spoiler Alert!) Yep you guessed it Franticshipping! So stay tuned franticshippers! Oh and don't forget to review! **


	4. Franticshipping

**Sorry I know I said I was not gonna finish this story but then after thinking about it I was like theres only one more chapter to go so why not finish it! So anyways Enjoy!**

**Diaclaimer: I don't own pokespe.**

* * *

Franticshipping Pocky

Sapphire was laying in the middle of a peaceful forest. It was so calm and quiet that she decided to take nap. But her eyes shot open when she heard somebody familiar calling her.

"Sapphire~~~!" that person called again.

"Ugh Ruby..." Sapphire groaned.

"Sapphire there you are! I was looking all over for you. What are you doing here?" Ruby asked panting a little.

"Napping." Sapphire muttered.

"Oh, ok." Ruby said and then sat down next to her "Sapphire can you be the model for my new design?"

"No." Sapphire bluntly answered and turned her back towards Ruby.

"Awww, but why? you look good in dresses." Ruby sounded sad.

"..." Sapphire stayed silent.

"Hey Sapphire?"

"..."

"Sapphire are you ignoring me?" Ruby asked.

"..."

"I guess you are..." he answered himself.

There was a moment of silence. Ruby was trying to think of a way to get Sapphire's attention. Then Sapphire suddenly sat up and opened a box of pocky but her back was still toward Ruby. Ruby suddenly got a good idea but... 'I might get killed in the end...' he thought for a second and decided to got with his plan.

"Sapphire" Ruby murmured.

"Hn?" Sapphire turned around to face Ruby with a pocky stick in her mouth.

Ruby took that chance and bit on to the other end of the pocky stick. Sapphire's eyes widened in surprise when she saw how close thier faces were. She blushed and broke of the pocky stick.

"Yes I won!" Ruby smiled.

"What the heck was that Ruby!?" Sapphire shouted still blushing a little.

"Well you see its a game Blue told me about... if a person broke of the pocky stick first then that person loses" Ruby explained. "Please just model for me once more!" Ruby started to pled.

"Ok fine..." Sapphire mumbled.

"Thanks Sapphire!" Ruby chirped and walked of.

Sapphire sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

**There the last chapter! Don't forget to review. Bye bye!**


End file.
